


Morning Chores

by akazukin14



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Future Fic, Kissing, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akazukin14/pseuds/akazukin14
Summary: “He wasn’t the only one with growing arousal, the older’s hips grinding against him, and that was when he knew he was fighting a losing battle.”In which Hiyoshi realizes that promising Atobe with a reward to get him to work may not be a good idea.
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Hiyoshi Wakashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Morning Chores

The sun wasn’t even up by the time Hiyoshi opened his eyes. The clock read 4.30 am and the first thing that came to his mind was to check his phone.

He barely had the time to browse said device when an arm snaked around his waist—the sudden contact startling him. He had forgotten of the other presence next to him still lying on the bed.

"Where do you think are you going?" A pair of eyes glared at him. The owner of the voice wasn't asking for a reply—he demanded it.

"I was just looking for my phone." Hiyoshi returned his attention to the phone.

Atobe only grumbled in response, pulling his lover closer. "Don’t leave. Let’s just stay in bed all day."

“Hey, wait a—” The younger began to protest—phone was now the least of his priority—trying to untangle Atobe’s grip on him. “I have chores to do, Keigo-san.”

To no avail, Atobe seemed unbothered. Kisses were placed on the other’s nape. “You also promised to indulge me once I finish all my works.”

Atobe did, in fact, keep his end of the bargain. He had been called on several emergency meetings yesterday, cutting their rarely spent time together short, only to come home so late at night that Hiyoshi hadn’t even noticed the older slipping into bed beside him. What Hiyoshi didn’t understand was how Atobe still had the energy to incite sexual activity even after hours discussing projects.

“But—" He could no longer form coherent words as lust clouded his mind.

The feeling of calloused fingers tracing every inch of skin underneath his shirt elicited a low moan. One of them slowly tweaked Hiyoshi’s nipple, making him inhale sharply.

“Did you not, Wakashi?” Atobe murmured, receiving a soft whine in return. Heedless of the other’s squirming, Atobe proceeded to suck on his sensitive spot unhurriedly, creating a small lovely bruise. He didn’t stop there, instead moving his hand to palm Hiyoshi’s swelling member through his briefs.

Hiyoshi was starting to regret coming up with the deal. He hated how a part of him was enjoying this whilst the other part, chiding himself disapprovingly, had been pushed away long ago. He quickly realized he wasn’t the only one with growing arousal, the older’s hips grinding against him, and that was when he knew he was fighting a losing battle.

“F-fine,” he finally managed between hitched breath. “I’ll stay.”

With that, Atobe reached out to cup Hiyoshi’s face and pressed their lips together. The latter welcomed the invitation, sensing Atobe’s tongue brush the inside of his mouth. Hiyoshi couldn’t help but tremble through the process.

“Let’s have fun, shall we?”

The smug grin on Atobe’s face almost made Hiyoshi want to push and straddle him, riding him so good his lover could come in seconds. But that would be too forgiving. So instead, he latched onto Atobe’s shoulder, the distance between them decreasing. “Come and get your reward then,” he said with a smirk.

If Hiyoshi was gonna spend the whole day in bed, he would make the most of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything since 3 years ago but here I am I guess
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
